The Weight Of Us
by seriouslyindEe
Summary: Damon and Elena have hated each other ever since they were set up on a blind date by their mutual best friends three years ago. What happens when they become caregivers to their orphaned goddaughter after her parents die in a car crash? Can they set aside their differences to honor their friend's wishes? Based on film 'Life as we know it.' Rated T.


The day Elena Gilbert first met Damon Salvatore was a cold one, during the month of the chilliest December known to date.

It had been suggested by Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood- mutual friends of the pair- that they should meet and get to know each other; a suggestion which didn't sit well with Elena. She'd only just gotten out of a relationship that lasted 4 years, and even though there had been some good times, the bad definitely outweighed it all in the end. Damon, however, didn't have any qualms about having dinner with a beautiful woman, it was simply another Friday night for him.

"Cmoe on, Elena." Caroline pleaded over hot beverages in their favourite coffe house, Ernesto's. The two girls had decided to take a break from christmas shopping, electing instead to nurse piping hot coffee to keep themselves warm. Elena simply shook her head, rejecting the blonde. She wasn't having it.

"Caroline," Elena cut her off, not at all feeling bad for it like she normally would. "I'm getting a cold and all I want is to curl up on the sofa with a good old fashioned film, preferably a comedy to cheer me up. Calamity Jane sounds perfect, I think."

"It's fun, Elena." Caroline chimed in, breaking her away from her daydream. "Do you remember the word fun? Remember what it means?"

Elena's eyes met the blondes as she took another sip of coffee. "It means: you let loose for one night in over three years and drink till you can't remember shit."

"I have to work in the morning," There, she thought. A plausible reason.

Caroline cocked her head to the side, not quite buying her best friends excuse. "Tomorrow's a Saturday. _Nobody_ works on a Saturday. Not even _I_ work on a Saturday."

Mustering the sourest face she could, Elena sighed. "_I_ do."She argued.

"No, Elena, You don't. Stop making excuses."

"Please, Caroline. I don't feel up to meeting any stranger."

Caroline threw her head back and her hands began gesturing to back up her points. "Elena." She began. "You haven't been on a date in three years, you haven't had sex in a least 6 months, you're 21 years of age. I just don't want you to die alone."

Elena snickered softly. "I won't die alone. I'll have a hundred and one cats to keep me company. But thanks for reminding me about the sex."

"Don't joke about this Elena." Caroline advised. "I want to be an Auntie one day and you're not getting any younger."

Elena nipped at her coffee again, staring out the window at busy Californians hustling about bustling around the streets outside, buying gifts and decorations for tree's. She knew Caroline was right. If she didn't act soon, she's be shopping alone in 10 years; for kitty litter and cat bells.

"Fine," She huffed out in defeat. "But don't expect me to dress up."

* * *

Although Elena didn't intend to dress up, she could help but pick out her best dress and slip into it's matching heels six hours later. She had curled her normally straight brown hair and let it hang where it fell after adding a few pearl clips. She did her makeup last; making sure to make it noticeable but natural. Then all she had to do was wait for the guy to show up.

Seven o'clock was the original plan of meeting, but Elena found herself waitingan hour for Damon to arrive, and when he did, he didn't even look ready to be going out. He wore a black leather jacket, a faded white t-shirt and matching dark wash jeans. He swung his keys effortlessly around his pink finger as he studied her.

"You must be Damon." Elena tried her best to smile, but when she opened the door, she couldn't help the disappointement she felt. Sure, he was the hottest man she'd ever seen, complete with smoldering blue eyes and a side smile to die for, he just seemed a little too up himself; too confident, too cocky.

"The one and only." He smirked. "And you're Elaine, right?"

Elena ground her teeth together, knowing full well he knew what her name was. "It's Elena." She corrected him.

"Oh." Damon simply said. "My bad."

Ignoring his plain and utter rudeness, Elena motioned for him to move out of the way. "Shouldn't we get going?"

Damon smirked again. "Sure."

Feeling as if he might just stare at her ass if she walked in front of him, she let him lead the way. She craned her neck to see what kind of car he was driving and was mildly impressed to see a blue chevy parked on the sidewalk. She half expected him to hold her door open for her, but he sidled past to the drivers side and slid in. "You can get in," He assured her mockingly as she stood there on the pavement. Elena wanted to punch him in the face.

"Oh, gee, thanks." She commented, voice laced with sarcasm. "And they say chivalry is dead. Maybe if I was a whore you picked up on the street then that would be acceptable." She added under her breath, but she knew he'd heard her. Damon, unsure of how he should reply to that, just shrugged his shoulders and started the engine.

"So, where did you make reservations?"

Furrowing his brows, Damon looked at the brunette staring expectantly at him. "Reservations?"

"You didn't make any reservations?"

"Um, not exactly."

_Strike two_, Elena thought,_ lets see if he gets to three._

"We could just wing it though, right?"

Elena shrugged it off and clipped her seatbelt on. "Sure, no problem. I know this great little place called 27, just off main street."

"Sounds perfect," Damon smiled as his phone began to buzz in his pocket. He tapped on the steering wheel to a non existent beat, but he didn't push down on the gas.

"You can answer it, you know." She told him. "I don't mind."

"No, that's okay."

Its buzzing continued, accomponied by an annoying ring, "No. really, answer it, please.

Damon sighed and pulled the blackberry from his pocket, his face lighting up when he saw who it was. "Hey," He breathed into the speaker. "What's up?"

Elena fiddled with her purse, waiting patiently for him to put the phone down, when what he was saying caught her attention. "Sure. I'll be there at ten. No, wait." He glanced at her offhandedly. "Make it nine thirty. OK. See you then."

Elena turned in her seat to stare at him in disbelief. "What was that?" Definitely strike three, asshole.

Shrugging, Damon slipped his phone back into his pocket as the car began to roll forward. "It was my 's sick." He lied swiftly.

"Did you just answer a booty call?"

He was quick to answer. "No."

Elena shook her head, laughing at how stupid she was for even agreeing to go out with him in the first place. She hoped she gave him her cold. "You're kidding me right? Stop the car."

Damon frowned. "I thought we were going for dinner?"

"Not now. Stop the car."

"Wait- what?"

"I said stop the car!" Elena yelled.

Damon slammed on the brake so hard, that if it weren't for the seatbelt, Elena would have been out of the windscreen. He slid out just before she did, leaning over the top of the car to stare at her. "Woah, crazy lady. What do you have, bipolar disease? What's wrong with you?"

Elena slammed the car door behind her to emphasise how angry she was. "What's wrong with me? You just made a booty call while I was in the car with you!" Her dress billowed around in the wind and she struggled to keep it down. "And now you think I want to go to dinner with you?"

"I don't know wh-"

"Don't insult me, Damon. I have a little something I like to call self respect. Maybe you've heard of it." She spat before turning on her heel to walk away, reminded with every step she took why she hadn't dated in over three years. Jerks like that were the reason why. She left Damon behind, watching her as she walked away.

"Caroline?" Elena breathed into the phone. "The only way you can ever make this up to me is if you promise that I never have to see that jackass again."


End file.
